


Protecting Him is My Priority

by animerose



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Dick Grayson in Denial, Gen, OC will not let this stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerose/pseuds/animerose
Summary: The aftermath of the RHATO incident with my OCInspired by In The Days After by DragonflyXParodies
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Protecting Him is My Priority

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Days After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624466) by [DragonflyxParodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonflyxParodies/pseuds/DragonflyxParodies). 



> Not the first fanfiction I've ever written, but it is the first one I'm posting. Mostly self-indulgent cause I couldn't get the idea out of my head.

Abbey watched the broadcast with Dick. Both of them frozen in their seats as the public watched Batman beat Red Hood within an inch of his life, possibly to death. It was hard to tell if he was still breathing from so far away. Even after it ended neither of them moved, or dared to speak for several minutes.

Dick was, unsurprisingly, the one to break the silence. He was rocking himself slightly as he muttered, "Jay knew the rules. He knew what would happen if he broke them."

Abbey didn't answer, simply stood silently and headed to her room, grabbing one of Dick's duffle bags for when he needed to discreetly transport his gear. She left him there, trying to convince himself that Bruce’s actions were justified as she started tossing things into the bag. She wouldn't be able to take all of her things now, not if she wanted to leave room for Damian's things, so she'd just pack the essentials. Clothes, shower kit, non-Bat infected tech.

She was in the process of ripping apart the seams of the padding on the strap to remove the fifth and final tracker when Dick stumbled into the room, looking lost and dazed. "What are you doing?"

"Heading to the Manor." She didn't stop to look up at him, her words the only acknowledgement his presence received.

"Why?" He still sounded frighteningly small as he slumped against the wall.

"I'm taking Damian."

"Damian." It was like a jolt ran through him and he straightened. "Is he okay?"

"He fucking better be," Abbey growled, ripping the tracker free and shouldering the bag.

She still wouldn't look at Dick as she passed, not even when he placed a hand on her arm. "B- B did the right thing." He didn't sound sure of that at all.

"I don't know Dick. That seemed pretty excessive." She slapped the tracker onto his chest as she finally met his gaze. "Don't follow me." With that she left the apartment, slamming the door behind her, and took her infrequently used car to Wayne Manor.

*****

Alfred looked exhausted and drained as he answered the door, Bruce hovering a few feet behind him. "Where’s Damian?" She directed her attention at Alfred, acknowledging Bruce would only land him in the hospital and leave Alfred with a mess to clean up.

"Master Damian isn't here," Alfred answered her, stepping aside to let her in.

"Can you grab Titus and Alfred's things while I pack a bag for him?"

"Why do you need Damian's things?" Bruce snapped even as Alfred shuffled off to do as she asked.

"Because Damian won't be living with you anymore." She shoved Bruce aside as she climbed the stairs to Damian's room. "He'll be staying with me from now on."

"You can't do that." He stormed after her.

She spun to face him, feet leaving the floor so she wouldn't have to look up to glare at him. "What are you going to do to stop me? Beat me like you did Jason?!"

"That was discipline."

"It was cruel and wrong! And I'm taking Damian with me before you get a chance to do that to him too."

"I'd never hurt Damian. He's my son." The anger seemed to wilt out of him.

"Funny." She dropped to the floor and resumed her trek to Damian's room. "I thought Jason was too." Entering Damian's room she slammed the door behind her before Bruce had a chance to respond, and got to work.

She meticulously removed every tracker and listening device from every item she packed, being far more gentle with his things than she'd been her own. By the time she finished Bruce had skulked off somewhere else, Titus and both pets' things were in the backseat. With Alfred waiting for her by the driver's side door.

"Miss Lane called me earlier to inform me that Young Master Damian and Alfred," his lips quirked slightly at the cat's name, but he was far too tired and upset for anything close to proper mirth, "arrived at their residence earlier this evening."

"Thanks, Al, I'll take care of him. And be sure to have him call you in the morning." She pulled the elderly Butler into a hug.

He returned the gesture tightly. "Take care of him."

"I will." With a final squeeze of his shoulder, she left the Manor, with very little intention of ever returning.

*****

She didn't call the Kent's before arriving on their doorstep. She'd stopped at a Safe House, one she'd been sure to never let any Bat know about, to drop off Titus and their things before zeta-ing to her destination.

A rather rumpled Lois Lane answered the door after a couple of minutes, tensing when she saw who was on her doorstep. "What do you want?" Lois crossed her arms, drawing her bathrobe tighter around her frame. Clark poked his head around the corner, making it clear he was listening. The sounds of Jon talking carrying from somewhere deeper inside the residence.

"Alfred told me Damian was here." Silence followed her statement and the atmosphere grew even tenser.

"If you think I'm just going to let you take him back to Bruce after what he did-"

Abbey didn't give Lois a chance to get any further in her tangent. "I came to take him with me, not back to Bruce."

There was shuffling and then Clark disappeared and she could hear him having a hushed conversation before Damian appeared, cat clutched in his arms and Jon hovering protectively at his shoulder.

"You won't take me back to Father?" He sounded far smaller and more scared than he ever had.

"No. I already have Titus and your things set up at a place of mine. Off the grid." She added when Clark opened his mouth.

"You have Titus." Damian perked up and took a hesitant step towards her, looking hopeful.

"Yeah. So why don't you finish breakfast and we can get going."

With a nod, he disappeared around the corner with Jon, following not long after.

"You really won't return him to the Manor?" Clark asked, speaking for the first time.

"Protecting him is my priority, Clark. Even if that means taking Bruce to court and taking Damian away from him forever."

After a few seconds, Clark nodded and offered to let her wait inside until Damian was ready to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have no plans to continue this, but I do have a few more ideas I can run with. So if you want more just let me know.


End file.
